1) FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relating to a strap fastener of a swimming flipper, more especially to a fastening strap requiring no reverse bending but easy to be fastened and adjusted, comprises a fastening strap vertically inserted into a fastener for fixedly clamping a wedge block disposed inside the fastener and a main body of the fastener; for adjusting the fastening strap, a pull ring withdraws the wedge block to move backwardly for releasing the fastening strap; thereby, the useful life of the present invention is increased and flowing water resistance is reduced during swimming or diving.
2) DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Accordingly, a fastener (a) of a strap fastener of a conventional swimming flipper, as shown in FIG. 1, is inserted into a fastening strap (b) through an end of a rolling wheel (a2), stretches reversely and outwardly after winding around the rolling wheel (a2) at 180xc2x0; a clamping tenon (a3) disposed on the surface of a main body (a1) of the said fastener (a) pushes against the convex crease (b1) on the surface of the fastening strap(b); when the user pulls the distal end of the fastening strap (b) toward the rear aspect of the rolling wheel (a2), the clamping tenon (a3) of the fastener (a) and the convex crease (b1) of the fastening strap (b) form a state of ratchet for reducing the length of the fastening strap (b) on the swimming flipper so as to generate the effect of tight pulling; when trying to loosening the fastening strap (b), the user has to push downwardly one end, disposed with a compression spring (a4), of the clamping tenon (a3) to make the front end of the clamping tenon (a3) detach from the state of pushing against the convex crease (b1) on the fastening strap (b) for loosening.
In the abovementioned structure, the said fastening strap (b) of the swimming flipper is inserted through the rolling wheel (a2) of a fastener of a conventional swimming flipper and reversely bended at 180xc2x0 to stretch outwardly; when the user forcefully pulls the fastening strap (b) outwardly, the clamping tenon (a3) of the conventional fastener (a) pushes against the convex crease (b1) on the fastening strap (b) to form a fixed structure; however, in application of the said fixed structure, since the fastening strap (b) is reversely bended at 180xc2x0 for fastening, the situation of damage or indentation caused by bending tends to occur; that increases the distance among the fastening strap (b), the clamping tenon (a3) and the rolling wheel (a2), thereby results in the shortcoming of uneasy fastening; furthermore, due to the abovementioned situation of application, the conventional fastening strap (b) might be damaged, cracked or broken to further reduce the useful life of the fastening strap (b) of the swimming flipper and increase the user""s economic cost.
In addition, the fastening strap (b) of the conventional fastener (a) is disposed by bending two sides outwardly and reversely at 180xc2x0, as shown in FIG. 4 I and FIG. 5 I; therefore, in practical application, a resistance against the direction of flowing water is generated during swimming or diving to further increase the difficulty for the user to swim forwardly.
In view of the shortcomings of the fastener of the conventional swimming flipper that it might be damaged, bent, cracked or broken to not only make the tightening and fastening of the fastening strap difficult, but also increase the resistance to obstruct the user swimming forwardly, the inventor of the present invention researched and designed an innovative and improved strap fastener structure of a swimming flipper.
The primary objective of the present objective is to provide a strap fastener of a swimming flipper allowing a fastening strap to directly insert into a main body of the present invention for assembling and application so as to increase the useful life thereof.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a strap fastener of a swimming flipper allowing the user to firmly tighten or specifically release the fastening strap of a swimming flipper by applying the present invention with less situation of damaging the fastening strap.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a strap fastener of a swimming flipper allowing a fastening strap to be directly assembled onto the fastener allowing the strap fastener of the swimming flipper to be parallel to the flowing water direction of the swimming user so as to reduce the resistance of swimming forwardly.
To achieve the abovementioned objectives, the present invention of a strap fastener of a swimming flipper mainly inserts a fastening strap directly into a main body of the fastener and disposes a wedge block inside the said main body to press onto the fastening strap; with the cooperative action of a spring inside the main body, the said wedge block is capable of automatically clamping and fixing the fastening strap inside the fastener; through pulling a pull ring connected with the wedge block to pull the wedge block for pushing away the resistance of the spring and moving from the bevel end of the main body, the wedge block detaches the forced pressure and fixed fastening of the fastening strap so as to achieve the objective of releasing or adjusting the length of the fastening strap of the swimming flipper.
To enable a further understanding of the structure, disposition and the features of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.